


Heartbeat

by babynovak05



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Captain John Watson, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gifts, Heartbeat, John Get's Deployed, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Sad Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 05:11:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14908988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babynovak05/pseuds/babynovak05
Summary: John surprises Sherlock with a unique gift before he deploys back to Afghanistan.





	Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> I had this dream the other night and I couldn't resit writing it up.  
> Find me on Tumblr : babynovak05  
> I might turn this into a story, not sure yet. Maybe if this gets positive feedback I will. Let me know what ya'll think.

"Sherlock, love, come here. Help me with these bags," John called from the foyer of 221B. Sherlock was at the door in two long strides. He wasn't sure why John had bags to begin with or why he was out there. John was just in the kitchen a moment ago. 

"Why do you have all those bags John?" Sherlock asked as he looked down at the doctor. 

"You're kidding me, right?" John looked up at his lover. Sherlock's face, expressionless, only his dark eyebrows raised. 

"You're not kidding. Well, you big git, I went to Tesco's. I told you that right before I left," John said as he stood, hands full of plastic bags. "You looked right at me. I guess that’s what I get for assuming anything." He stepped around the detective and went into the kitchen. 

Sherlock grabbed the remaining bags and followed John into the kitchen. "You were gone..." Sherlock set the bags down onto the newly cleaned worktop and glanced at the clock on the wall. “Over two hours. Tesco’s is just around the corner. You stopped elsewhere.” Time flys when you’re reorganizing your mind palace. 

John looked up from the bags, a cheeky grin on his face. “Yes, I did,” he said and held up his finger. “I won’t give it to you if you don’t help me put these up.” Sherlock let out a dramatic sigh but reached into the first bag he was closest to. Biscuits. But we already have biscuits. Sherlock scanned the plastic bags before him. More then what John usually gets. Twice as many to be exact. 

Oh. 

Oh. 

Sherlock had forgotten, more on purpose then on accident. He locked this piece of information inside a dusty corner of his mind palace and seeing the biscuits and bags made the door burst open. His lover, his everything, his blogger, his conductor of light would be deploying in less than twenty-four hours. His heart ached. John was making sure that there was plenty of food in the flat because he wouldn’t be here to get them. Sherlock put the biscuits on the shelf with more care then necessary, his fingers lingering on the packaging. 

“Come on, be a good boy and put up the food,” John said knowing his choice of words get the detective out of his trance. 

Sherlock shook his head, disheveling his curls more and whined when John called him that. He couldn’t resist what John wanted when he used that voice and that word. He moved faster, nearly throwing things into the cupboards then cleaned up the thirty or so plastic sacks. Which he stuffed under the sink, might need those for an experiment. 

John had moved over to the kettle, making him and Sherlock a cup. He held tightly onto the remaining bag. Which wasn't plastic like the others he towed in. It was dark leather satchel, expensive. He would never be able to afford such a thing, but its nice having the government on your side. With the tea freshly made he handed one mug to an eager Sherlock and moved back into the sitting room. 

"Sit," He commanded the detective, which he did nearly spilling his tea. 

John sat his own tea next to his chair and moved to stand in front of Sherlock. He carefully opened the satchel and gave it to his lover. "I had help, I'm sure you've already deduced who helped me but I wanted to give you something very special before I deploy tomorrow," John said. 

Sherlock took the box, resisting the urge to shake it like a child. It had Mycroft written all over it, right down the satchel John had. He opened the box carefully, laid within surrounded by a sea of velvet was a watch. Sleek black and very high tech looking. 

"John, I have several watches, you know that," Sherlock said, trying to hide the disappointment in his voice, but failing miserably. 

"It's not just a watch Sherlock. Put it on. I'll show you," John said with a smile. He put the satchel down and rolled the left sleeve of his jumper up and upon his wrist sat the same watch. Now Sherlock was very intrigued.  
He took the watch out of its velvet bed, throwing the box aside, and put on the watch. Immediately the screen lit up. [Good Evening Sherlock] scrolled across the screen in bold letters then the time flashed afterwards. 

"Press the button on the side, it’s the only one," John said as he sat down in his chair opposite of Sherlock. 

Sherlock pressed the small button, his eyes glued to the screen waiting for something to happen. After what seemed like ten years, actually just a few moments, a heart appeared, not the silly emoticon heart. An atomically correct heart flashed on the screen, it was beating. 55 bpm. Sherlock could feel his pulse; his heart was racing. Whose...mid thought he looked up from his watch and his eyes landed on John, a soft smile pulling at his lips. 

"That's your heartbeat," Sherlock said, voice soft. John nodded. 

"It is and this is yours," John said and he tilted his wrist to show Sherlock the watch face. 110 bpm. "Breathe, love." 

Sherlock took a slow breath, letting his lungs fill with air before releasing it, letting his heart rate slow down. 

"Anywhere I go, no matter how far apart we are. You will always be with me and I will always be with you. They have GPS location so you will always know where I am, plus your brother insisted on it," John rolled his eyes at his last comment. "I know this won’t replace me being here, but I hope it helps." 

Sherlock looked down at his wrist then back up at John. He pushed up off his leather chair and threw himself at the doctor. He landed in his lap and threw his arms around John's neck. John grunted as the entire weight of the detective landed in his lap. He wrapped his arms around the thin frame of his lover and hugged the man to his chest. 

Sherlock pulled away first and captured the doctors lips in a heated kiss. His heart felt so full and he forgot all about the sadness that he had felt just moments before.


End file.
